1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a musical tone-generating method for generating waveforms of musical tones based on performance data.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, tone generators, such as an FM tone generator, a higher harmonic-synthesizing tone generator, and a waveform memory tone generator, generate waveforms of musical tones based on performance data.
For example, in the waveform memory tone generator, when a performance event instructing a start of generation of a musical tone occurs, waveform data of a currently selected tone color is read from a waveform memory at a speed corresponding to a pitch designated by the performance event, whereby a waveform of the musical tone is generated based on the waveform data read from the waveform memory.
However, it is difficult for the conventional tone generators to express musical tones played by performance methods peculiar to natural instruments. When the player plays a musical piece with a natural instrument, he selects the most suitable performance method for playing each phrase of the musical piece from various performance methods peculiar to the natural instrument. Therefore, when the musical piece is played with the natural instrument, the tone color of musical tones naturally varies with the performance method selected for playing each phrase. However, the conventional tone generator mentioned above cannot faithfully express variations in the tone color of the musical tones between performance methods.
It is an object of the invention to provide a musical tone-generating method which is capable of faithfully expressing variations in the tone color of musical tones between performance methods peculiar to a natural instrument.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of generating musical tones, comprising a decomposing step of decomposing musical piece data into phrases, the musical piece data being formed of pieces of performance data arranged in order of performance, an analyzing step of analyzing the pieces of performance data of the musical piece data for each of the phrases obtained by the decomposing step, a preparing step of preparing tone color control data for the each of the phrases according to results of the analyzing, a reproducing step of reproducing the pieces of performance data of the musical piece data by sequentially reading the pieces of performance data at timing at which the pieces of performance data are to be performed, and
a controlling step of controlling tone color characteristics of musical tones to be generated based on selected ones of the pieces of performance data which are reproduced by the reproducing step, according to the tone color control data prepared for ones of the phrases to which the selected ones of the pieces of performance data belong, respectively.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of generating musical tones, comprising a first storing step of storing a plurality of pieces of tone color control data corresponding to respective performance methods in tone color control data-storing means, a second storing step of storing performance data in performance data-storing means, a data-generating step of generating performance method data that designates which of the performance methods the performance data corresponds to, a selecting step of selecting one of the pieces of tone color control data which corresponds to the performance method data generated by the data-generating step, a musical tone-generating step of generating a musical tone based on the performance data, and a controlling step of controlling tone color characteristics of the musical tone generated by the musical tone-generating step, according to the selected one of the pieces of tone color control data.
Preferably, the method includes a tone color-selecting step of selecting a kind of tone color of a musical tone to be generated, and a third storing step of storing pieces of the performance method data peculiar to the selected kind of tone color, in performance method data-storing means, the data-generating step selecting and generating a desired piece of performance method data from the pieces of the performance method data peculiar to the kind of tone color selected by the tone color-selecting step, according to the performance data.
Preferably, the pieces of tone color control data each include a plurality of waveform data corresponding respectively to the performance methods.
Preferably, the pieces of tone color control data each include a plurality of sounding control programs corresponding respectively to the performance methods.
To attain the above object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of generating musical tones, comprising a first storing step of storing a plurality of kinds of waveforms for generating glissando waveforms in musical tone waveform-storing means, each of the kinds of waveforms itself having a tone color variation characteristic and a pitch variation characteristic peculiar to a glissando performance method, and comprising an attack portion to be read out first only once and a loop portion to be repeatedly read out after the attack portion is read out, a waveform-designating step of sequentially designating a sequence of waveforms necessary for generating a desired glissando waveform from the plurality of kinds of waveforms stored in the musical tone waveform-storing means, a timing-designating step of designating sounding timing for starting reading of each waveform of the designated sequence of waveforms designated by the timing-designating step, a first reading step of starting reading of the attack portion of the each waveform of the sequence of waveforms, at the designated sounding timing while terminating reading of an immediately preceding waveform being sounded, a second reading step of repeatedly reading the loop portion following the attack portion upon completion of the reading of the attack portion, and a generating step of repeatedly executing the first and second reading steps to sequentially read out the designated sequence of waveforms and generating musical tones based on the designated sequence of waveforms.
To attain the above object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of generating musical tones, comprising a storing step of storing a plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones which change in pitch between two pitches, in musical tone waveform-storing means, a reading step of selectively reading out waveforms from the plurality of kinds of waveforms stored in the musical tone waveform-storing means, a selecting step of selecting at random one waveform from the plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones stored in the musical tone waveform-storing means whenever the selective reading of another waveform of the plurality of kinds of waveforms selected immediately before the selection of the one waveform is terminated, a generating step of generating a musical tone by reading out the waveform selected by the selecting step.
To attain the above object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of generating musical tones, comprising a first storing step of storing a plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones each having a first characteristic as a first musical tone waveform group in first waveform-storing means, a second storing step of storing a plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones each having a second characteristic as a second musical tone waveform group in second waveform-storing means, a selecting step of selecting a waveform alternately from the first musical tone waveform group and the second musical tone waveform group, and a generating step of generating a musical tone by reading out the waveform selected by the selecting step.
To attain the above object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium that stores a program that can be carried out by a computer, comprising a decomposing module that decomposes musical piece data into phrases, the musical piece data being formed of pieces of performance data arranged in order of performance, an analyzing module that analyzes the pieces of performance data of the musical piece data for each of the phrases obtained by execution of the decomposing module, a preparing module that prepares tone color control data for the each of the phrases according to results of the analyzing, a reproducing module that reproduces the pieces of performance data of the musical piece data by sequentially reading the pieces of performance data at timing at which the pieces of performance data are to be performed to the order of performance, and a controlling module that controls tone color characteristics of musical tones to be generated based on selected ones of the pieces of performance data which are reproduced by execution of the reproducing module, according to the tone color control data prepared for ones of the phrases to which the selected ones of the pieces of performance data belongs, respectively.
To attain the above object, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium that stores a program that can be carried out by a computer, comprising a first storing module that stores a plurality of pieces of tone color control data corresponding to respective performance methods in tone color control data-storing means, a second storing module that stores performance data in performance data-storing means, a data-generating module that generates performance method data that designates which of the performance methods the performance data corresponds to, a selecting module that selects one of the pieces of tone color control data which corresponds to the performance method data generated by execution of the data-generating module;
a musical tone-generating module that generates a musical tone based on the performance data, and a controlling module that controls tone color characteristics of the musical tone generated by execution of the musical tone-generating module, according to the selected one of the pieces of tone color control data.
To attain the above object, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium that stores a program that can be carried out by a computer, comprising a first storing module that stores a plurality of kinds of waveforms for generating glissando waveforms in musical tone waveform-storing means, each of the kinds of waveforms itself having a tone color variation characteristic and a pitch variation characteristic peculiar to a glissando performance method, and comprising an attack portion to be read out first only once and a loop portion to be repeatedly read out after the attack portion is read out, a waveform-designating module that sequentially designates a sequence of waveforms necessary for generating a desired glissando waveform from the plurality of kinds of waveforms stored in the musical tone waveform-storing means, a timing-designating module that designates sounding timing for starting reading of each waveform of the designated sequence of waveforms designated by execution of the timing-designating module, a first reading module that starts reading of the attack portion of the each waveform of the designated sequence of waveforms, at the designated sounding timing while terminating reading of an immediately preceding waveform being sounded, a second reading module that repeatedly reads the loop portion following the attack portion upon completion of the reading of the attack portion, and a generating module that repeatedly executes the first and second reading module to sequentially read out the designated sequence of waveforms and generating musical tones based on the designated sequence of waveforms.
To attain the above object, according to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium that stores a program that can be carried out by a computer, comprising a storing module that stores a plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones which change in pitch between two pitches, in musical tone waveform-storing means, a reading module that selectively reads out waveforms from the plurality of kinds of waveforms stored in the musical tone waveform-storing means, a selecting module that selects at random one waveform from the plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones stored in the musical tone waveform-storing means whenever the selective reading of another waveform of the plurality of kinds of waveforms selected immediately before the selection of the one waveform is terminated, and a generating module that generates a musical tone by reading out the waveform selected by execution of the selecting module.
To attain the above object, according to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium that stores a program that can be carried out by a computer, comprising a first storing module that stores a plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones each having a first characteristic as a first musical tone waveform group in first waveform-storing means, a second storing module that stores a plurality of kinds of waveforms of musical tones each having a second characteristic as a second musical tone waveform group in second waveform-storing means, a selecting module that selects a waveform alternately from the first musical tone waveform group and the second musical tone waveform group, and a generating module that generates a musical tone by reading out the waveform selected by execution of the selecting module.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.